


Art of White Science

by MacaroniSwirls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniSwirls/pseuds/MacaroniSwirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan comes back from the dead. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of White Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on fanfiction archive, yep. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

All Eridan remembers seeing before he died was Kanpire and a flash of white. The strange thing is, the white never went away.

Eridan noted this with a kind of disconnect. He was a bit busy being dead, and when you’re dead you have a bit of trouble concentrating on things. If anything, he was more focused on getting out of this realm and going to troll hell, but he just couldn’t. The black void or whatever brought you to the afterlife kept on being blocked out by this huge void of _white_.

It was white and it was blinding and it was difficult to look at.

And after some amount of time – Eridan had lost track of time – it was painful and he got fed up with it, and he touched it and

The world seared with white science.

• * * * *  
There was a trail of white has Eridan traveled through the halls. He was fueled with anger and some vague notion of revenge, but right now all he could focus on was the broken wand hovering in front of him.

It was broken, just like him.

Eridan laughed a bit at it, but it sounded hollow and echoing.

Eridan followed an echoing, a sound he heard down the hall. He body floated awkwardly, outlined in white shimmers - not like Kanaya, he thought, but much better. His body was broken and he couldn’t see when his eyes were glowing white like this.

It didn’t matter, though. He had the great feeling of one who had felt wronged once and twice and into infinitum, and who had finally found some means of expressing his frustration.

Sure, he might be dead, but he would always go into history as the great of the white scientists.


End file.
